Big Time Hot
by laisla.costa.39
Summary: One shots de todos os shipps dop BTR. Apenas yaoi!


Era umas dez da noite quando James chegou em seu apartamento em Beverly Hills,Los Angeles.O ônibus da turnê havia acabado de deixá-lo lá e ele havia acabado de entrar em seu apartamento.

Nada mudara ele ia para a cozinha,acompanhado por seu cãozinho Fox,seu celular tocou e ele engoliu em seco ao ver de quem era a ligação.

Carlos.

–-Alô?

–-James?

–-Oi,Carlos.O que houve?

–-Cara,você esqueceu uma de suas malas no ônibus!

–-O quê? Como...-ele ia falar mas viu,no pé da porta,apenas uma mala.-Droga!

–-Não se vou levar a bolsa até aí.O ônibus acabou de me deixar aqui,em casa,mas não tem problema.

–-Valeu,Los.-ele falou e Carlos riu do outro lado.-Então,até daqui a pouco.

–-Até.-o latino falou,do outro lado,e desligou.

James suspirou e olhou para Fox.

–-Você deve estar com fome né?

Fox latiu e ele riu,pegando a vasilha do filhote em sua bolsa e um dos pacotes de ração na prateleira de cima do armá ,ele pôs a comida do cachorrinho e foi pegar um pouco de água para ele.

Ele pôs um pouco em outra vasilha e observou-o por mais um tempo,até ir em direção ao seu lá,tirou suas roupas e foi caminhando em direção ao banheiro.

Logo,ele já estava embaixo da ducha quente do olhos se fechavam á medida que a água quente entrava em contato com sua pele pegou o sabonete e começou a se ensaboar,até que voltou para debaixo do chuveiro.

Sua mente,agora,se concentrava em alguns momentos da turnê.A ida ao Brasil,a morte de Jane,os vários "woo hoo" que eles escutaram á cada vez que Windows Down era cantada...Tinha sido algo inesquecível.

Ele se lembrou das brincadeiras que fazia com os meninos,das noites dormindo no ônibus ou até sem dormir,dos ensaios das danç seriam boas memórias.

As algo hilário de se vários tombos,quedas,tropeços...

De repente,ele se lembrou do melhor dançarino do grupo,Carlos,E de novo,lá estava ele em seus aqueles lábios,aquele corpo,aqueles quadris...

Ele sorriu nesse quadris do latino era uma das coisas que mais James apreciava em seu tinham a curvatura perfeita,o equilíbrio perfeito para a danç ,simplesmente,adorava ver o quadril de Carlos se mexer.

A campainha tocou e ele abriu os olhos, o chuveiro,pegou a toalha e se encaminhou para a porta,sorrindo ao abrir.

–-Oi,Carlos.

O latino sorriu também.

–-Oi,James.-ele falou.

–-Entra.-o mais alto fez um gesto para que o mais baixo entrou e olhou em volta.-Desculpa a bagunça,acabei de chegar e fui tomar banho.

–-Nada, ,sua mala.-ele falou,entregando a mala de James á ele.-Eu também ia fazer isso,mas tinha que te devolver isso,ou alguém aqui daria um chilique no outro dia.

James apenas revirou os olhos quanto ao comentário do outro.

–-Valeu, sentar?Eu vou só...pôr uma roupa.

– ir.-ele falou e James correu para o quarto,pegando a primeira roupa que viu no closet e indo para a estava sentado no chão,com Fox em seus braços.

–-Olha que eu tenho ciúmes,viu?

Carlos virou a cabeça e riu ao ver James parado,na porta de seu quarto,observando os dois.

–-Ah tá.Não se preocupe.Não vou roubar seu Rushers me matariam,eu acho.

James caminhou até onde o outro estava e se sentou ao seu lado,próximo o suficiente para susssurrar algo no ouvido do mais velho.

–-Eu não estou falando do Fox.

Carlos o olhou,intrigado,e ia dizer algo,mas foi interrompido pelos lábios de James nos algo totalmente repente,seus dedos começaram a se entrelaçar no cabelo do mais alto e ele começou a retribuir o beijo,dando total acesso á lingua de James em sua boca.

Enquanto isso,o mais novo se deliciava com o gosto da boca do mais gosto de ,Carlos devia ter parado para comer enquanto vinha até seu mãos se enroscaram na camisa do outro,a tirando pela cabeça.

O latino levantou os braços,para facilitar ainda mais,e quando a sua camisa já estava no chão,ele começou a abrir o zíper do moletom que James usava,deixando assim,o belo abdômem do mais alto á boca salivou com a vista.

James o pegou pelos cabelos e o levantou,para deitar no sofá,por debaixo dele.

Carlos,agora,estava com as mãos correndo livremente pelas costas de James,suas pequenas unhas arranhavam cada parou o beijo e levou sua boca até a calça sorriu e abriu,com os dentes,o zíper e o botão da calça.A ereção do outro já era visí sentia em seu rosto.

Logo,ele se desfez da cueca dele e ficou cara-a-cara com o enorme membro de o pegou e começou a bombear,bem devagar,torturando o maior,que já soltava pequenos e baixos ,ele trocou sua mão pela sua boca e abocanhou todo o membro do mais novo,o fazendo ficar sem ar por um língua lambia toda a área,subindo e descendo,da cabeça até o fim.

James pôs sua mão nos cabelos do mais velho,o gemidos de Carlos o impulsionavam a querer continuar aquilo,mas ele não não podia chegar agora.

Com uma das mãos,ele virou Carlos para ficar embaixo dele,e com a outra,arrancou a calça e a cueca do corpo do trocaram mais um beijo antes de James começar a bombear o membro de Carlos.

Ele sorriu ao ver a maneira que o menor mordia seus lábios,para não pegou dois de seus dedos e pôs em sua boca,com um pedido.

–-Faz que nem você faria em mim.

Carlos não perdeu tempo e começou a chupar os dedos de James,os lubrificando com sua é gemer,ele gemia,para a felicidade do maior,que se excitava com tal visão.

Ele tirou seus dedos da boca dele e pôs um em seu gemeu,um pouco alto,por conta da invasão,mas pediu para que ele assentiu e pôs o outro dedo,e logo,Carlos já estava se movimentando em seus dedos.

James sorriu e tirou seus dedos,antes de trocar as posiçõ ,o latino é quem estava em cima.

–-Eu quero ver esses seus quadris pulando em cima de mim.-ele falou,em um tom sexy,que fez Carlos sorrir e atender o pedido.Á cada vez que o membro de James adentrava mais e mais nele,ele gemia mais e mais alto.

Logo,todo o membro do mais novo estava coberto pela enorme bunda do mais fez um sinal e logo,o outro já estava se movimentando,lentamente,em cima dele.

Mas,então,Carlos começou a se movimentar mais rápido.E mais rápido.E mais rápido.

Agora não eram mais gritos,por parte dos dois,que ecoava pelas paredes do enorme apartamento.

–-Papi...–Carlos falou,enquanto ainda pulava em cima de palavra o fez se excitar ainda e essa sua mania de falar palavras espanholas em situações como essa.

O maior se posicionou melhor e começou a dar beijos no pescoço do menor,de modo que um deles virou uma bela marca em seu pescoço.

Eles já estavam chegando.A velocidade corações gemidos nomes surgiram.

E aí...Eles .

Carlos gozou em seu estômago e no de James,enquanto o outro gozou dentro do outro,tão forte que acabou vazando e escorrendo por entre suas pernas.

Ambos estavam cansados e ofegantes agora.O mais velho se deitou em cima do mais novo,que pôs seus braços ao redor da cintura esperaram até os corações e a respiração normalizarem para poder falar um pouco.

Mas não foi preciso muito.

Quando James viu,Carlos já estava dormindo em seus braços.A respiração pesada,a expresão doce e inocente...Nem parecia que os dois haviam acabado de transar bem ali,na sala de estar do seu apartamento.

Mas aconteceu.E tudo por causa de uma mala.

Santa mala.


End file.
